She was leaving you, Pan!
by bezawesome
Summary: "She cant hear you." "NO!" "she can't see you!" "WENDY" "She's forgotten all about you!" "STOP. PLEASE STOPPIT!" Peter Pan gets beat up badly in his battle with Captain Hook. This is one of the last and best scenes in the 2003 movie. Read if you luv drama
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Peter kinda gets beat up pretty badly in this scene. It's one of the last scenes in the 2003 movie.**

**I didn't think there were too many fics of this scene floating around, so I decided to write it.**

**It's a bit depressing, but I hope you like it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

**Review!**

The sky was burning red from the sunset and the wind blowing Peter's hair smelled of sea salt. Peter Pan and Captain Hook were sword fighting in the air above the Jolly Rodger.

Peter drifted towards Hook and raised his sword, a smile on his lips. The next thing Hook said caught him off guard, "She was leaving you, Pan!" Peter's blade hung suspended in the air and he slowed to a halt, confusion wiping the grin off his face.

"Your Wendy...was leaving you." Hook said in mock sympathy. He was looking down at the deck of the ship. Peter followed his gaze and watched Wendy and the Lost boys fend off Hook's pirates.

Hook's voice grew cold, "Why should she stay? What have you to offer?" Peter, who was still watching Wendy, was unaware that Hook was advancing on him.

"You are incomplete!" Peter looked up warily to see Hook's blade rushing at him. It met Peter's sword with an alarming clang. At the same, he brought down his hook and Peter had to adjust his blade to block both attacks.

The blow knocked him back into reality.

Captain Hook sneered, "She'd rather grow up than stay with you!" He struck Peter in the head with the back of his hook. Peter cried out in agony as he flipped backwards into a sail and collapsed on the crow's nest of the ship.

Peter flew at Hook, rolling in the air, but he dodged. They turned to face eachother.

"Wendy is in her nursery, the window is shut." Captain Hook jeered.

Peter shouted in rage as he flew at Hook, "I'll open it!" Peter swung his sword in a deadly arch, but Captain Hook blocked and locked their swords. They were face to face.

"I'm afraid it's barred"

"I'll call out her name" Peter cried desperately.

"She can't hear you" Hook said simply.

"No!" Peter shouted. His voice was hoarse.

"She can't see you"

"Wendy!" Peter cried to a girl who wasn't there.

"She's forgotten all about you!" Hook spat.

Peter pleaded, his voice becoming louder with every word, "Stop! Please Stoppit!" Peter Pan was kicked in the face. He let out a groan as he flipped in the air backwards, ripping through one of the sails. Hook floated around the huge sail and found Peter hovering there, breathing heavily.

The temperature seemed to drop. Peter's eyes were unfocused as he processed the words. They hurt Peter like stabs and he was slowly losing height, weighed down with unhappy thoughts.

He realized that he couldn't imagine life without Wendy. "Does this mean I really do love her? Am I growing up?" he thought desperately.

They were floating a few feet above the deck of the ship. Hook hovered over Peter and said, "There is another in your place." Peter looked up fearfully, his eyes wide and red from holding back tears. Hook moved closer and growled, "He is called husband!"

In a last attempt, Peter rose up with a cry and swung his sword wildly, blinded by hatred. Hook blocked him and yelled as he raised his sword over his head. With a look of terror, Peter raised his blade to protect himself. Hook brought it down with such force that Peter was knocked to the deck. His sword clattered out of his hand. The air left his lungs.

The battle around him stopped suddenly as the lost boys and pirates watched Peter Pan and Hook in astonishment.

Peter lay there on his stomach, with all eyes on him. His chest was heaving, but he lifted his head. He looked up at Hook's face until the point of a sword was placed to his throat. He lowered his gaze to Hook's blade.

Hook was pushing the point of the blade up against Peter's chin, telling him to stand.

Peter placed the palms of his hands on the wooden deck and slowly and painfully lifted his body with his arms and struggled to his feet. As soon as Peter was on his feet, Hook kicked him in the chest. Peter was thrown back several feet and hit the mast of the ship.

Immediately, Hook flew to him. Peter made a strangled noise as Hook pressed his hand against his throat. Fear shone in his eyes.

Wendy and the lost boys screamed in protest and tried to reach him, but the pirates held them back. Against her will, Wendy was dragged to the side to watch the end of Peter Pan.

Captain Hook released his grip on Peter's neck and knocked his hook into the side of his head. He collapsed onto his knees while holding his head in his hands, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. Captain Hook kneeled next to him, grabbed a handful of his wavy blonde hair and forced his head back.

Peter gazed at the stars, fogged by tears, as he listened to Hook's words, "You will die alone and unloved," His head was jerked to face Wendy and he strained to get air. A tear fell from Wendy's eye before she turned her face away. Hook forced Peter's head back again. "Just like me." he whispered.

He pushed the back of the boy's head down and Peter fell on his shoulder and rolled onto his back. The air was filled with the screams of Wendy and the boys, "No!"

A faint smile played on Peter's lips as he looked at Wendy. "To die would be an awfully big adventure" he thought.

When Hook raised his hook to kill Peter, Wendy broke free from the pirate holding her. She wrapped her arms around the hook and looked pleadingly at the captain. He jerked Wendy off his arm and she fell on her back next to Peter.

Peter wasn't looking at her, but was watching the sky. He was trying hard to not let a tear show, but his eyes stung. Blood was flowing from his gash into his hair. He thought of the fun they had together, but realized that Hook must be right. She didnt want to stay. She'd rather grow up.

Wendy put her forehead to Peter's chin and whispered looking up at him, "Peter" her voice broke.

"I'm sorry that I must grow up."

**Cliff hanger! **

**sorry I have to look up the rest of the lines lol (;**

**I've had at least 152 views and only like 4 reviews!- come'on people!**

**Review (pretty please with a cherry on top)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is :) **

**Sorry it's short- but I'm working on the next part**

**Thankyou to those who reviewed :D**

continued...

"I'm sorry I must grow up." She sniffled. Peter stubbornly remained looking away.

"But this is yours" Wendy said quietly. Peter pondered on what she might mean.

Wendy started to put her hand on the side of Peter's face until Hook grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Wendy gasped and looked into the Captain's eyes. "It's just a thimble." she said quietly.

Hook studied her face for a moment, then chuckled in amusement "How like a girl!" The pirates chimed in laughing. Wendy clenched her fist.

Hook gripped her wrist even tighter and pulled her closer. He purred, "By all means, my beauty… give Peter Pan your precious thimble." He released Wendy.

She turned back towards Peter and slowly leaned down to his ear. "This belongs to you" she whispered "and always will."

Wendy placed the palm of her hand on Peter's cheek and looked into his dazzling green eyes, so full of mischief and sorrow. She leaned closer and put her lips to Peter's.

Peter closed his eyes, never having experienced anything of he sort. Wendy's full lips over his felt entrancing. Adrenaline and excitement spread through Peter.

Wendy broke apart and they gazed at each other for a moment.

The lost boys all gasped and stared at the two in wonder.

**Yay! they finally kissed XD**

**Should i continue?**

**btw, Have you noticed that the song _Rocketeer_ by Far East Movement is like made for Peter Pan? you should check it out :D**

**At least 150 people have read this and only 4 have reviewed :(**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this is my final chapter**

**Enjoy!**

"That was no thimble" observed John, shaking his head.

Michael smiled at his captor and said, "That was a hidden kiss."

The atmosphere changed at that moment. The stars glowed brighter and the air grew fiercer. Hook noticed this and yanked Wendy up from Peter. He held the girl by the collar of her dress and put his hook to her neck.

They all looked up at the Never land sky timidly.

Twinkling stars started to group in the air above the Jolly Rodger. A kind of northern light enveloped them and it spiraled up into the dark sky, casting a pink glow on the ship beneath it.

Peter's eyes sparkled with bits of luminescent light and a wide grin stretched across his face. Joy and adrenaline coursed through him and his skin was starting to glow pink.

Captain Hook studied Peter with wide eyes and the smiling Wendy slipped from his grasp. The pirates puzzled over Pan, who was still lying on the deck of the ship, shimmering with light and fairy dust. "Pan, you're _pink_!" Hook stated rather comically.

In turn, Wendy, Michael, John, and the Lost boys got to their knees and covered their ears, preparing excitedly for what was about to happen.

The source of light was now the form of Peter. He opened his mouth and let out an elongated yell, which was mingled with Wendy's scream, and the air around Peter erupted into a shockwave. The pirates surrounding the boy were sent backwards. Hook twisted through the air and became tangled in the ropes of a mast.

Peter's yell turned into gleeful laughter as he rocketed straight up from the deck, twirling. He slowed when he was high above the dangers of the Jolly Rodger. A grin brightened Peter's face and his arms were outstretched.

Peter tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and let relaxation run through him, feeling nothing but the joy of flight. He let himself fall slowly towards the water.

He never felt so blissful.

The wind whipped his hair as he shot toward the deck of the ship, laughing.

_It's Hook or me this time!_

**Did you like it? XD**

**I've had over 160 views but only a few reviews :(**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
